NorseGreek myth Story
by Cloud174
Summary: dont really have a title yet, hoping to have one as i continue, this is the story of a boy who is killed at a school event. he is chosen as einherjar and finds himself in a unique adventure hopefully spanning several books
1. Prologue part 1

Prologue

Part 1

Rain showered around the buildings. A small New York town, with mostly ranches and a scattering of farms and suburban streets. The rain whipped around with a slight, comfortable breeze, and the leaves shook with a gentle and pleasant swish.

Sitting on the roof of a suburb was a young man, wearing a forest green cloak but not wearing the hood. The gentle raindrops streamed down his face, but he seemed not to notice. He simply sat there, staring at nothing, deep in thought.

A light show seemed to begin on the roof across the street. The young man did not move, did not react in any way; his eyes maintained the distant look. He reacted with the experience of someone accustomed to the ongoing event. The light formed in seven orbs, hovering in the air, and rays of golden light glimmered around them and the circle that formed on the rooftop beneath them. The orbs revolved around a ray that began appearing, and with increasing speed circled into the center to meet. The circle on the rooftop exploded at that point, creating a pillar of swirling, rotating light about seven feet high. The light slowly vanished and in its place was a woman stood in its place. Her hair was wavy and golden-red, and she was in appearance in her late twenties. She wore light leather designed for battle, and at her side was a gorgeous scabbard, laced with gold and a sword hilt with gold intertwined in the guard and pommel. A unique symbol was inlaid in the pommel. Any man would admit that she was desirable, but at the same time something about her made her unapproachable.

She glanced around, silver eyes missing nothing. She took a few steps and jumped, clearing the gap over the street with ease. She landed on the rooftop of the young man and shuddered.

"Einherjar, I come for the Lady Unda. Know you her whereabouts?"

The young man finally looked up at her. His face bore an expression seemingly unfit for a woman of such magnificence; contempt, perhaps, or maybe simple lack of respect. The mocking in his voice was unmistakably hostile:

"Lady Brynhildr herself. I am indeed fortunate to be blessed by the presence of someone of such importance and beauty this day."

Brynhildr did not flinch or react in any physical way to his tone or mannerism; she remained focused, clearly there only to fulfill some purpose.

"Lady Unda has been summoned to Valhalla. She has stayed overlong in this world of living humans, and I have been assigned to returning her."

"Lady Unda does her only her job; she has done nothing against the law of Asgard and still required time here in this world."

"To what end?"

"The completion of her own assignment."

"Which is what?"

To this the young man paused. He looked back at the street, and smiled as the wind sent more rain streaming down his face.

"You seem to revel in this foul weather," said Brynhildr.

"That is because I do," replied the young man.

Brynhildr started, and for the first time glanced at the black haired youth without, "What manner of creature are you, Einherjar, not only to be unaffected but to find joy in the gloom of the darkest of days on Midgard?"

The man replied, "I apologize, lady Valkyrie. I had forgotten how much you despise the dark. For it is the darkened clouds that causes such unrest for you, or am I mistaken?"

"That would indeed be the most likely cause for my hatred of this world's foul weather patterns."

"Then take pity on me, milady. As Einherjar I am of this world, and still retain my memories of it. And the rain was a peace to me, and this drizzle and gentle breeze are so pleasant to me, and so nostalgic. I pray you do not think poorly of me," the man said this sincerely, and lacked the mocking tone from before.

Still somewhat shaken, Brynhildr turned away and said, "State your name, Einherjar."

"I am High Einherjar Pluvia, First Einherjar to Lady Unda. My service is and always shall be at the command of the Valkyries, with Lady Unda foremost of them."

Brynhildr nodded, and said, "Lady Unda has been summoned, not as punishment, but for the sake of relieving her. Lady Aduro will be her replacement."

Pluvia finally stood up, and said, "She believes to have located our target, and this day works to confirm it. Lady Aduro will only need to work on the protection of the area."

"Then let us go to her."

They both ran, and threw themselves from building to building. No one would be looking and no one would see them anyways in the darkness, so they made no effort to conceal themselves.

At last the arrived at a high school, and saw Unda standing on the roof. They approached her and she turned; her aqua green hair and pearl eyes shone with delight.

"Heya, Pluvia! Greetings, comrade!"

Pluvia walked over to her and knelt. Unda smiled and took his hand, guiding him back up. They looked at each other for a second before Unda drew him into a happy hug, jumping up and down as she said,

"I found her, I found her!"

Brynhildr smiled. "Congratulations; I know not what your mission was, but I know that your completion of it will earn you recognition as one of the top Valkyries in existence. It must be very exciting."

Unda seemed to see Brynhildr for the first time, and although she had a flash of dislike similar to her Einherjar's, she seemed unable to maintain it through her excitement. Brynhildr reflected on how young the Valkyrie was, recalling that she was still very new to the job. She was also very young as a human when she began. Brynhildr realized this unorthodox response to completing the mission was most probably a result of her immaturity. Even so, she was happy for the young Valkyrie and recognized her fast development and future potential.

"Would you like to se her, Lady Brynhildr?" asked Unda. She seemed to be directing the question towards Pluvia as well.

Brynhildr nodded; her mission had been to find and aid the Valkyrie who had waited overlong to check in and return to Valhalla. Since everything was going well, and she had no other assignments, she found no reason to refuse the excited duo.

Unda appeared to be fading away; as she did, she began to sink into the rooftop, as if she was a ghost passing through it. Her Einherjar and the other Valkyrie followed suit, and by the time they reached the first floor of the building they were completely invisible, and floating in the air with ease (with the exception of Pluvia, he stood on the ground). Brynhildr could see shimmers in the air where her companions rested; the human teenagers in the cafeteria they had appeared in, however, could not make them out at all.

"There," said Unda; the humans couldn't hear them either. Her shape seemed to point, and Brynhildr followed her hand towards a table with a lively bunch of teenage girls.

"That one there?" asked Pluvia below them.

"Aye, the one on the end," replied Unda cheerfully.

Brynhildr inspected her with a practiced eye, and said, "Indeed, that is the one. You have done well in locating her; seems she has some latent abilities, specifically hiding her own presence from people like us."

You could almost hear Unda's smile in her voice, "Yeah, that's why it took so much time, but I did it!"

They began to float back towards the roof, passing through the ceilings of both floors (Pluvia simply jumped, Einherjar can't float but they can jump much higher than any human). They reached the top and solidified.

"Again, congratulations! You both show great promise as a team," said Brynhildr.

Unda beamed at the compliment, and even Pluvia seemed to soften toward the older Valkyrie. Then the relaxed, celebratory mood on the rooftops that day was shattered when several white-blue pillars of fire seemed to erupt from the ground beneath and around them.

The pillars vanished and in their place was a dense fog caused by the heat and rain. A strange figure approached, covered in rags and wearing an odd black mask over his face. No part of his body was visible, making it impossible to determine what manner of creature he was. He was slender but muscular; yellow eyes were glowing from behind the mask. His poise was relaxed, calm; the demeanor of someone who believed to be victorious.

But as the smoke cleared, he stiffened, and bent his legs. His hands went to the long, black Katana resting at his side.

Through the smoke, three more figures appeared; the two Valkyrie and the Einherjar, all in battle-crouches; all had hands on their weapons. Unda was the first to draw her weapon; a cutlass of great beauty, it seemed as if water ran through its aqua colored blade. It shimmered as water does when reflecting sunlight, and the sea-green hilt had ocean blue triangular gemstones inlaid in the roof of the hand guard, and hanging from the hilt was a string the soft green of seaweed, with a small clam shell hanging off it.

Pluvia drew from his cloak a flintlock pistol, which he pointed at the new arrival. It was black, but still seemed to glow with pleasant delight everywhere a raindrop landed on it.

Brynhildr kept her blade at rest in its scabbard, but her right hand never left it. Her eyes seemed to puncture through the rain and fog, boring into the man in the distance.

"Who, or rather, what are you?" She demanded.

The calm voice that reached her was unnerving, though it held no disrespect or contempt.

"I am here for answers. My master wants whatever it is that you discovered here this day. I am not privy to such important knowledge; I know only that it is a person of some importance, but that my master lacks both a name and description. To that end I have need of your assistance, and demand answers of you."

Unda was the first to reply: "What ever your master wants, he can't have it!! She cried, wild with anticipation for battle. "I have worked long and hard to find what I found this day, and no demon will take my glory from me now!"

The voice returned, and Brynhildr felt her blood freeze, "What difference does your goals and glory make to me? I give no care to your desires or accomplishments, save those which I would use to serve my master."

"What is this voice, that speaks with such melancholy?" cried Brynhildr, angry with the mysterious man for disrupting the young couple's day of triumph. "Speak, monster, and tell us your objective with one who we will someday claim as our own."

"Your own? How strange it is to find that you think you can take what is my master's."

"It is not his until he or his minions come and claim it! And as long as I, the First Valkyrie, draw breath, I guarantee that she will not be touched by you or your master. Whatever manner of creature you or your master are, as a Valkyrie under Odin I will prevent you from tainting my people's future!"

"We do not plan to taint the future of the Valkyrie. She, for I assume from your statements my target is female, will remain as she is. My master want's her only for study and personal use; I can promise you that we have no intention of corrupting her purpose, only using her abilities and purpose to fulfill my master's desires. And since I am now assuming that she is to become a Valkyrie, I would guess that my master has some use for a warrior of the light."

"And what if we say no?" demanded Brynhildr.

"I will not allow anyone to step in the path leading to my Master's dreams!"

"More importantly, what if the girl refuses to help you?" interjected Pluvia.

"Then she will perish through traditional execution that my Master sentences to all who betray him."

Pluvia ran a few steps forward, "I shall not allow you! You will not harm any Valkyrie, whether they have already been called or not!"

The melancholy voice then said, "Then you shall perish before her!"

Above the four warriors, the stormy clouds began to descend.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Prologue

Part 2

The three warriors were at first oblivious to the clouds approaching above, but they were falling so rapidly that the quickly caught on. Brynhildr never took her eyes off the ragged figure, but the other two looked up in shock.

The clouds descended alarmingly fast; most people have never seen such a sight. The Valkyrie-Einherjar pair were naturally horrified… if you can imagine looking up and just seeing a wall of grey, rainy clouds falling towards you, I'd imagine that you'd be horrified as well.

However, the clouds seemed to ripple, forming inwards to form several pointed cocoon-shapes. The cocoons began to split apart, revealing above them the true, unmoved rain clouds. Unda and Pluvia widened their eyes in understanding that it was a spell, but they remained visibly shaken. The ragged man and Brynhildr never stopped staring at each other.

The cocoons began to swirl, and divided into tiny squares from the bottom up. These squares reformed to form human-shaped objects, and with a final swirl they would come to life: strange, twisted imitations of fleshless human bodies. They only bore one major noticeable difference to a human skeleton: long, clamping fingers sharpened to a point. Their faces were the only parts of their bodies which had flesh, but only their nose and mouth were existent; they eye sockets remain covered by melted black flesh.

Brynhildr charged at the cloaked man. Pluvia and Unda watched as the first blows were exchanged, and returned their attention to the massive horde of falling undead. Pluvia smiled as the rain rushed past the perverted corpses.

"They do not fight the rain, but rather imitate it; they disgrace it with their feeble attempts."

Unda looked at her companion and smiled knowingly, "Then, my First Einherjar, give them a lesson on just how rain _should_ fall."

Pluvia grinned back at her, "They fall slower than the water; what makes them think they can beat me, who has perfected the technique of rain?"

He pointed his pistol towards the sky, and slid his left hand over the weapon, from trigger to the end of the barrel. By the end of his motion, it was glowing more fiercely than before. He took his aim, and the glow gathered at the tip of the barrel. He gave a small, amused laugh and fired.

A translucent, blue-black glowing bolt shot into the air; it disappeared above the falling horde. A flash of blue light, and a ring of blue-black energy formed far up. It started to fall, and as it did it became apparent that it was a rain of black-blue bolts all falling faster than the rain. They met the corpses with deadly precision and eliminated them with one shot; not a single bolt reached the ground.

The next thing the two knew, the shattered remains of the horde began to fall around them, no longer capable of supporting even undead life. Pluvia had completely eradicated them all.

"That's how its done," he said with a victorious smirk.

Unda smiled, but their joy was short lived. Two men, wearing similar rags to the other creature, appeared out of nowhere behind them. Both wore masks that were completely identical; they appeared to be subordinates of the other creature, whose mask was black, not grey, and a lot more decorated. They disarmed the pair with one hand, and restrained their arms. They slid the pair's weapon into their proper holsters, then placed their hands over their mouths and vanished.

But they took to long in their actions. In the time that they slid her cutlass into its scabbard, Unda had the time to let out a scream to warn Brynhildr before she was silenced with the hand over her mouth.

Brynhildr and her adversary jumped about, slashing at each other at seemingly random intervals (they were actually very precise about when to attack). They jumped around the roof, but eventually the fight led them to the sporting fields around the school. Every strike they landed on each other, shockwaves tore through the air and flattened the grass, occasionally leaving craters when the attacks where low enough. The agitated air around them was nothing compared to the agitated way they both moved; they were both angry and out to kill.

Pale sparks flew off Brynhildr's golden blade, and dark sparks off the black katana. When the blades met, they seemed to scream instead of ring with the usual metallic clang of swords. With each leap towards the enemy, the air behind them seemed to push at them, and once their swords met, that same air launched itself at the enemy with an equally powerful assault. It was as if the battle was not just between the two superhuman warriors, but between elements and weapons that were also sworn enemies.

Finally, they broke apart and stood facing each other, panting. The faceless figure regarded his opponent with caution, but Brynhildr seemed charged; she was full of adrenaline and a lust for battle that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Your pretty good, Valkyrie. Would you grace me with your name?"

"I am Brynhildr!"

"Ah, the first and greatest of all of Odin's Valkyrie. Also a loner; the only Valkyrie without a First Einherjar as a partner. Interesting that I should be pitted against one with such power, and such importance, so early in our struggle."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"I would indeed compliment your abilities. You are a worthy foe, one who I must devote my entire being to if I want to defeat. However, you are not my mission, and although I long to test my strength against you, I can not compromise my assignment."

Brynhildr, startled, said, "what…?"

"Lady Brynhildr, you have faced a Extraho Everto, leader of the Extraho Phasmatis. Rest assured that we will meet again, and I will defeat and kill you. My name… is Aether Letum! Remember it, Brynhildr Valkyrie!"

The blue pillars erupted around her again, and she once again moved with incredible speed to a place between the pillars where their fire could not touch her (her companions had done the same the first time). However, when the fire cleared, there was no one around.

With a start, she remembered what Aether's mission had been; she heard a scream at the same moment. She race back to the roof of the school, and found the remains of the creatures disintegrating into the rain; however, her companions where no where around.

She glanced around one last time, and realizing that she, the greatest of the Valkyrie, had failed, sheathed her sword. She decided on her next action, and was once again enveloped in light as she teleported away.


	3. Chapter 1

I

It was the following day, and the rain was gone. The morning was slightly foggy, but the sun was rising early as spring grew old. The morning was only peaceful in the town; in the village, it was filled with the commotion of workers and school kids commuting.

Busses rolled down the road towards the school, and on the other side cars pulled into senior parking. Some were beyond a high school student's salary, obviously bought by parents; others where the trash on wheels expected of a high school student.

Vince walked down the sidewalk, watching it all. His own license rested in his wallet, but if anyone checked that, they'd know why he didn't have a car: he was broke. He didn't mind though; he enjoyed the weather and the exercise.

He was light build, not lacking muscle but not bulging either. He wasn't really tall but he was taller than most, with wavy brown hair of medium length. He walked with an uncaring, slacking gait; his eyes, however, were alert and scanning everything that he saw. Every car, bus, or man walking; Vince was aware of them and all their actions.

The school day went with the same monotonous, repetitive routine as usual. Lunch came around, the only break for a bored high school student.

Vince was well known in school, but he had only a few really close friends. Two of them were in his lunch; the rest of the table was filled with acquaintances that he liked but didn't really hang out with.

"Vince, why didn't you return my call last night? You never return my calls!"

Vince looked over at him, "You called last night?"

"Wha…?"

"Relax, Kevin," said the other boy. "I gave you the wrong number for his new cell; you left a message on someone else's phone."

"Will! How could you?!? You know how insecure I am about these things!"

"Relax," said Will calmly. "Your more energetic than usual."

"That's not true," said Vince, leaning back in his chair. "He's not at a low now but he can definitely get worse than this."

Both his friends knew that the act of leaning back was a cover up; his eyes were rapidly wandering around the lunch room. He missed nothing, and by hiding that he was looking, they knew something had caught his attention.

They saw an agitated group of students, with more coming as kids arrived at the cafeteria. They immediately knew there was a fight going on. Vince sighed disgustedly and rose to his feet.

"Might as well check it out," he said.

His friends followed him over. The two boys where unknown to Vince and his friends, but they didn't care who they were or why they were fighting. Kevin excitedly pushed through the throng of people to get a better glimpse. Will walked over to a friend to discuss what was happening. Vince simply stood there, but his wandering eyes noticed something.

One of the acquaintances who sat at his table was on the ground, picking up books and papers. He realized that someone must have bumped her in the action, and knocked everything down. He stooped to help her out.

"Vince! I didn't see you, when did you get here?"

"Hey, Sel. Just arrived. I saw that you needed some help. What do you think of all this?"

"Stupid. Just stupid. Fighting over something dumb that happened in the locker room, I couldn't figure out more than that. And then everyone rushed to watch it, and my books fell on the floor."

"Freshmen?"

"Sophomores, I think. Definitely underclassmen though."

Vince sighed as they finished collecting her books, and they stood up. Fights erupted among all the grades, but he always felt that the younger kids were looking for them; they never had a good reason to fight. Seniors and Juniors like himself would fight less frequently and usually for better reasons, like several weeks of issues building up to one fight.

"Well, we can't do anything about it," he said. "Might as well go eat lunch-"

Kevin came bursting out of the crowd with his nose bleeding, "I tripped and fell indo da fight in da middle ob da guy's fist!"

Vince shook his head in exasperation as Sel laughed at Kevin's predicament.

School ended and they all returned home. Vince, Kevin, and Will were joined by Sel and Will's girlfriend, Virginia, on the walk home.

"Vince, I forgot to thank you for helping me earlier," said Sel.

"Eh, don't worry about it, it wasn't a big deal," he replied.

"Vince's got a soft spot for cute girls!" yelled Kevin, jumping in the middle.

"Don't mistake me for you," said Vince, calmly raising his fist. Kevin ran his nose into it and his injury opened up again.

"So there's a concert tomorrow," said Will. "Virginia and I are going; how about you guys?"

"I was going to go with some friends," said Sel. "We already have our tickets."

Vince said, "I'm going, cause I can leave these two alone. They could get hurt."

Kevin ran up from behind them (he had fallen on the ground), "Whadya mean, we can take care of ourselves! Or at least I can, leaving Will alone with any girl is the real danger-"

This time it was Will's fist that he ran into.


End file.
